Les citrons de la Gazette
by Lili76
Summary: Petites histoires autour de plusieurs thèmes, écrites lors d'un atelier de la Gazette.
1. Chapter 1

**Atelier de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. **

**PROMPT #1** :**\- La curiosité n'est pas répréhensible, dit-il, mais nous devons toujours l'exercer avec prudence... avec prudence...**

* * *

Harry Potter était un garçon plein de qualités. Charmant, serviable, ses professeurs le considéraient comme prometteur quand il s'en donnait la peine. Il était décrit comme légèrement fainéant, mais rien de grave.

Par contre il avait un défaut majeur selon certain - une qualité selon lui - il était maladivement curieux.

Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'attrait d'un mystère. Il ne pouvait pas résister à une porte entrebâillée. Il ne pouvait pas résister à une conversation chuchotée au coin d'un couloir…

Et souvent, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, sa curiosité augmentait en flèche.

Or il s'ennuyait. Énormément.

Pour la première fois de sa scolarité, il était à jour de ses devoirs. Voldemort restait tranquille. Il n'y avait aucun mystère. Le calme plat.

La première heure, il s'était jeté sur son lit avec un sourire de bien être, heureux d'un peu de calme dans sa vie. D'un peu de normalité. Hermione et Ron étaient quelque part entre le dortoir et la bibliothèque, probablement en train de s'inspecter mutuellement les amygdales. Il avait donc tout son temps pour lui, à profiter du moment.

Il avait somnolé puis d'un coup, plein d'énergie, il avait cherché une activité. A son grand désespoir il faisait un temps de chien. Donc, aller faire un tour de balai ou une promenade autour du lac était exclu.

Tous les Gryffondor de son année avaient disparu, occupés ailleurs probablement. Ils avaient certainement mieux à faire en cette journée de weekend pluvieuse, après tout.

Donc, son énergie se transforma en agacement. Pour un peu, il aurait aimé que Voldemort se décide à donner signe de vie pour être occupé un minimum…

Après avoir jeté le livre qu'il essayait de lire dans sa malle, puis tenté de ranger le dortoir, il se laissa tomber en travers de son lit, en étoile de mer, les joues gonflées d'ennui.

Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire son regard.

La petite voix de sa conscience lui hurla d'être prudent, mais il avait déjà trouvé l'idée parfaite pour s'occuper.

Il était seul. Tranquille. Personne pour le raisonner.

C'était le moment parfait.

Un sourire machiavélique éclaira son visage et il tendit la main vers sa malle pour se saisir de l'objet qui avait attisé sa convoitise.

Il déplia avec précautions la carte des Maraudeurs et murmura la formule. Il observa avec avidité les traits d'encre apparaître sur le parchemin et les points représentant les personnes présentes dans cette école s'animer.

Il repéra immédiatement Ron et Hermione, collés l'un à l'autre, dans un recoin d'un couloir désert. Il grimaça puis continua à examiner la carte pour repérer le point qu'il cherchait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, et il bondit de son lit, tout ennui oublié. Mais sa curiosité décidément éveillée.

Ce qu'il venait de voir sur le parchemin était suffisamment inhabituel pour qu'il se décide à aller immédiatement voir de lui même ce qu'il en était.

Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et se précipita hors du dortoir. Après s'être couvert de la cape, il courut à toutes jambes en direction des cachots. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se glissa dans le couloir qui l'intéressait et s'approcha d'une porte, heureusement entrouverte.

Le destin était de son côté, cette fois-ci. La porte était entrouverte. Comme si elle l'appelait pour qu'il s'y colle et écoute ce qui se disait !

Collé contre la porte, il tendait l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se disait quand il sursauta violemment. Une main gelée venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche, à travers le tissu arachnéen de la cape. Il ne pouvait pas faire un mouvement sous peine de trahir sa présence derrière la porte.

**\- La curiosité n'est pas répréhensible, dit-il, mais nous devons toujours l'exercer avec prudence... avec prudence...**

Harry se figea. Il reconnaissait cette voix. C'était lui qu'il cherchait au départ.

Drago Malefoy.

\- Suis-moi, siffla-t-il

Il sentait la prise de Malefoy sur sa cape d'invisibilité, aussi obéit-il. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à distance de la pièce qui avait attisé la curiosité de Harry, ce dernier ôta sa cape, et la plia pour la glisser dans sa poche, sous l'oeil narquois du Serpentard.

Harry grogna légèrement.

\- Malefoy. Comment…

\- Comment je t'ai vu ? Potter… Tu devrais faire attention quand tu espionnes. On voyait tes pieds.

Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot. Puis il soupira et croisa les bras, dans une attitude clairement hostile. Et il attendit.

Malefoy renifla d'un air amusé.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours te trouver sur les lieux … du crime, Potter ?

Harry boudeur, haussa les épaules. Puis il attaqua.

\- Et ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort fait ici ?

Malefoy eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- T'aimerais bien le savoir.

Harry rougit de colère et s'apprêta à se détourner quand le Serpentard continua de parler.

\- Mon père est venu proposer de devenir espion. Pour Dumbledore. Contre ma… protection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt : "Horcruxes"**

* * *

Harry était secoué de découvrir ce qu'étaient les horcruxes. Et il l'était également d'apprendre qu'il en était un.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir pris un coup dans le ventre, et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Il était dégoûté de découvrir qu'il abritait dans sa tête une partie du meurtrier de ses parents. Une partie de son âme.

Mais malgré tout, il ne se sentait pas… maléfique. Il n'avait pas une soudaine envie de rejoindre le camp des ténèbres. Il ne se sentait aucune affinité avec Voldemort, il ne partageait aucune de ses idées.

Harry tourna un long moment en rond dans les couloirs, perdu. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait plus qui il était.

Ses pas l'amenèrent au troisième étage. Jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il entendit des bruits de sanglot et hésita, il ne se sentait pas capable de consoler qui que ce soit. La curiosité fut la plus forte pourtant. Il s'approcha.

Lorsqu'il entra, il se figea face à Drago Malefoy qui sanglotait face au miroir.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et si leur premier réflexe fut de montrer les dents, ils reconnurent l'éclat du désespoir dans le regard de l'autre.

Malefoy s'essuya les yeux brusquement, en grimaçant de colère.

\- Potter ! Tu viens profiter du spectacle ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il soupira.

\- Tu sais ce qu'est un horcruxe ?

Le halètement soudain de Malefoy le renseigna. Il savait ce que c'était, apparemment.

Harry leva la tête et ils échangèrent un regard. Malefoy ne semblait plus furieux. Juste curieux.

\- Comment… Comment tu as entendu parler de ça, Potter ? C'est de la magie noire.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte. Même mon père… Même lui a été horrifié quand il m'en a parlé. Il me tuerait sans hésiter si… Si je…

Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses yeux verts étaient baignés de larmes.

\- Voldemort a fait de moi un de ses horcruxes.

La tête de Drago bascula en arrière, choqué. Puis il s'approcha lentement de Harry et leva une main tremblante pour soulever ses cheveux et dévoiler sa cicatrice.

Harry le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux. Drago secoua la tête puis chuchota en plantant ses yeux couleur de mercure dans les émeraudes de Harry.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre la marque.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Puis Harry leva doucement la main, et Drago eut un mince sourire. Il lui serra la main, en ayant l'impression que les choses reprenaient enfin leur place.

Drago prit une grande inspiration tremblante.

\- Il y a un livre chez moi. Sur le sujet. Je te l'apporterai.

\- Ton père…

\- …n'en saura rien. Ça restera entre nous.

\- Tu ne risques rien ?

\- Si je t'aide, tu… tu réussiras à LE vaincre. Si tu le tues, je ne serai pas marqué.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Puis Harry attrapa le poignet de Malefoy et l'attira dans un couloir à l'écart. Ils avaient des années de haine à effacer en faisant connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMPT : - Mensonges ! grinça Rusard. Il a vu ma lettre de Vitmagic !**

* * *

Fred et George Weasley étaient connu pour être d'insupportables farceurs. Tous les professeurs savaient de quoi ils étaient capables et tous les professeurs avaient donné d'innombrables heures de retenue.

Le professeur Rogue les tenait particulièrement à l'œil. Il suspectait que les disparitions d'ingrédients étaient dues à leurs expériences qui finissaient régulièrement en explosions suspectes dans des salles de classe vides. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas encore réussi à les coincer. Mais, il était bien décidé à les coincer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce jour-là, il faudrait des années à la maison Gryffondor pour rattraper tous les points qu'il leur retirerait.

Rogue ne l'aurait pas avoué, même sous la torture, mais il leur reconnaissait un certain génie après avoir confisqué plusieurs de leurs "inventions".

Si les jumeaux Weasley étaient redoutés des professeurs, ils étaient l'incarnation du diable pour Argus Rusard, concierge de son état. Rusard était une victime toute désignée pour leurs expériences. Et quand l'homme n'était pas leur cible, c'était sa chatte qui servait de cobaye.

Rusard passait son temps à essayer de les coincer en train de désobéir au règlement. Bien entendu, il n'y parvenait jamais, quelque soit les moyens qu'il employait.

Ce fut Rogue qui eut l'idée. Et Rusard, bien trop heureux d'avoir l'appui d'un professeur aussi prestigieux, accepta aussitôt de suivre ses instructions.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas coincer les jumeaux, ils allaient les mettre en retenue. Séparément. L'un avec Rusard, l'autre avec Rogue.

Ainsi le professeur de potions pourrait en toute discrétion tenter la légilimentie sur celui qui serait en sa compagnie, sans craindre de distraction de sa copie conforme…

Le plan du sombre professeur de potions était parfait. Réellement parfait. Mais il avait oublié un élément dans l'équation : Fred et George étaient parfaitement aptes à déjouer toutes les tentatives visant à les coincer en plein méfait. Personne au sein de Poudlard, pas même Albus Dumbledore, n'avait réussi à les surprendre alors qu'ils faisaient une farce ou en préparaient une. Ils étaient soupçonnés, leurs camarades savaient, mais les professeurs n'avaient jamais eu aucune preuve formelle…

Lorsque Rogue et Rusard firent irruption dans la salle de classe déserte où s'étaient retranchés les jumeaux, ils s'attendaient à trouver les deux rouquins diaboliques penchés au dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant tout en ricanant. Ou à fomenter un plan visant à rendre fous encore et toujours les professeurs de cette école…

Par contre, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à découvrir les deux terreurs de Poudlard installés au sol, en tailleur, jouant innocemment aux… cartes.

A l'ouverture de la porte, ils levèrent la tête, nullement inquiets. Après tout, ils étaient dans une salle de classe vide, mais n'enfreignaient aucun règlement.

Rogue le savait. Bien entendu. Rusard également. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait s'attarder sur un point de détail du règlement. Après tout… Aucun professeur n'irait défendre ces deux voyous.

Rogue attrapa Fred - ou était-ce George - par le bras et le fit se lever sans ménagement. Ce dernier prit un air de chien battu.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Monsieur Rusard m'avait dit qu'il nous protégerait de vous si nous lui préparions une potion pour multiplier sa puissance magique…

Le vieux cracmol ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche choqué, alors que le regard suspicieux de Rogue le détaillait d'un air froid.

\- Mensonges ! grinça Rusard. Il a vu ma lettre de Vitmagic !

George - ou bien Fred - soupira d'un air fataliste.

\- D'après ce que je vois, Professeur, j'ai bien fait de refuser de vous amener cette magnifique chatte pour que vous la transformiez en ingrédients de potions !

Rogue fronça les sourcils alors que Rusard émettait un couinement de détresse.

\- Ma beauté ? Il voulait ma beauté ? Ma magnifique chatte ?

Rogue grogna d'agacement, mais le concierge prit sa réaction pour du dédain quand à son inquiétude pour sa chatte si belle. Il se jeta sur le professeur de potions, en hurlant de rage.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice, se tapèrent dans la main, et sortirent tranquillement de la pièce en sifflotant. Au bout du couloir, ils croisèrent le professeur MacGonagall qui les observa avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent d'elle et s'adressèrent à elle dans un ensemble parfait.

\- Madame ! Nous avons entendu des bruits étranges dans la salle de classe là-bas. Monsieur Rusard semble vouloir faire du mal à quelqu'un sous prétexte que sa chatte aurait été… touchée.

Alors que leur sévère directrice partait en courant, l'air inquiet, les deux frères échangèrent un clin d'œil satisfait.


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT : Enlève tes sales pattes de ma cape, grogna Harry dans un souffle.**

* * *

Si on avait dit à Harry qu'un jour il se servirait de la cape d'invisibilité de son père non plus pour surveiller Drago Malefoy, mais pour le protéger à son insu, il aurait probablement rit.

Il aurait répondu qu'entre eux la haine était bien trop forte pour pouvoir être surmontée, et qu'ils ne pourraient que se faire du mal mutuellement. Les Malefoy et les Potter n'étaient probablement pas faits pour s'entendre probablement.

Et puis, il avait appris que les Malefoy étaient menacés de mort.

Un samedi matin il avait été convoqué en urgence dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il s'y était rendu en traînant les pieds, fatigué des révélations incessantes du Directeur. La dernière fois, il avait appris qu'il était un mort en sursis. Que seul son sacrifice pouvait mettre fin à la guerre.

Cette révélation était un secret qu'il avait gardé honteusement. Il avait refusé d'en parler à ses amis. Harry avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper et que cette fois-ci, son destin était gravé dans le marbre.

Alors, il s'était détaché de ses amis. Il s'était éloigné, alors qu'il avait un besoin désespéré de leur contact. Ron avait été égal à lui-même : il s'était vexé et boudait. Hermione ne disait rien, se contentant de le fixer de longues minutes d'un air pensif. Mais il tenait bon, passant son temps libre à lire, ou il s'éclipsait pour aller volait. Chaque soir, il sortait en douce, ignorant les regards de ses amis. Il errait dans les couloirs sans fin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que tout le monde dormirait lorsqu'il rentrerait. Puis, alors que la nuit était bien avancée, il rentrait et s'endormait d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, celle-ci pivota d'elle-même et il monta sur la première marche.

Face à la porte, il hésita un bref instant en entendant des voix. Mais la porte s'ouvrit et il se figea en voyant qui était dans le bureau. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en marmonnant une excuse, quand Dumbledore l'appela.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Entre.

Il grimaça et entra avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

\- Harry, tu connais bien évidemment Monsieur et Madame Malefoy.

Il hocha la tête, d'un air pincé. Lucius avait un air impassible tandis que Narcissa semblait inquiète.

Harry, raide, attendit une explication, évitant de regarder en direction du couple. Dumbledore sourit, comme amusé par son dégoût affiché des deux personnes dans son bureau et Harry devina sans peine que ça allait encore être une annonce qui ne lui plairait pas.

\- Harry, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy sont ici pour proposer leur aide.

Harry hoqueta, stupéfait et jeta un coup d'œil en douce aux deux "invités" de Dumbledore. Lucius souriait, l'air satisfait, mais sa femme semblait surtout inquiète et mal à l'aise.

\- Comme tu le sais, les Malefoy sont une famille ancienne et puissante. Et cette aide est un avantage non négligeable que nous aurions.

Voyant arriver les exigences des aristocrates à grands pas, Harry grogna, agacé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent en échange de leur aide ?

Dumbledore essaya de dissimuler un léger sourire amusé. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, énervé après le vieux sorcier, malgré sa bienveillance.

\- Et bien, leur… changement d'allégeance les met en danger.

Harry plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

\- En quoi ça me concerne ?

Lucius eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Vous manquez d'éducation, Monsieur Potter.

Harry sentit la colère monter et ses joues chauffer. Dumbledore intervint aussitôt.

\- Du calme, Harry. Ça te concerne car je vais te demander de garder un œil sur ton camarade, Drago Malefoy. Il ne sera pas au courant, bien évidemment.

\- Mais… On se déteste !

Dumbledore eut un léger rire amusé.

\- Personne ne pourra deviner que tu es là pour l'aider. C'est tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, à la fois stupéfait et furieux. Dumbledore attendit quelques instants, et son regard se fit plus dur.

\- Harry ? Je peux compter sur toi ?

Finalement le jeune homme céda. Il savait que quelques soient ses arguments, il n'aurait pas gain de cause.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Pour la première fois, Narcissa Malefoy prit la parole. Harry fut surpris par la douceur de sa voix.

\- Merci, Monsieur Potter.

En réponse, il hocha la tête, crispé.

\- Monsieur, puis-je retourner à mon dortoir ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Au moment où il arrivait à la porte, Dumbledore le rappela.

\- Harry ? N'en parle à personne, s'il te plait. Pas même à tes amis.

Résigné, le jeune homme hocha la tête en sachant que ça l'isolerait encore plus.

…xxxXXXxxx…

Depuis, Harry suivait en permanence Malefoy. Quand il n'était pas près de lui physiquement, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il le surveillait à travers la carte des Maraudeurs.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas encore décelé le moindre signe que le Serpentard puisse être en danger. Mais il continuait à le surveiller, pour tromper l'ennui. Une autre part de lui était fascinée par le blondinet, découvrant un autre garçon que l'image qu'il donnait de lui.

Ce jour-là, tout se déroulait comme les autres jours. Malefoy vaquait à ses occupations, et Harry le suivait comme son ombre, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le Serpentard a un moment faussa compagnie à ses amis comme il le faisait parfois, pour aller s'isoler. Il trouva refuge au septième étage, près de la salle sur demande, comme il lui arrivait de le faire. Ces moments-là, découvrait une humanité chez le jeune homme qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné. Comme s'il redevenait lui-même.

Malefoy se laissa glisser au sol et ses traits s'adoucirent légèrement. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière et ferma les yeux, comme s'il somnolait.

Harry se plaça face à lui, en silence, les yeux fixés sur lui.

Il aurait pu s'éloigner, et surveiller que personne ne vienne à l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs. Mais il préférait être face à lui.

Lorsque Justin Finch-Finley arriva au bout du couloir, Harry ne réagit pas. C'était un Poufsouffle après tout. Malefoy ne bougea pas non plus, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Mais Justin fonça sur Malefoy baguette brandie, et hurla

\- Tu vas payer, sale traître !

Harry resta figé un bref instant, stupéfait, puis fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules.

Il nota le regard stupéfait de Malefoy quand il le vit apparaître soudainement, suivit d'une grimaçe de douleur alors que Justin commençait à lui donner des coups de pied rageurs.

Harry en grognant de rage hurla et se jeta sur le Poufsouffle, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur. Justin s'agrippa à sa cape.

-** Enlève tes sales pattes de ma cape, grogna Harry dans un souffle.**

Il se dégagea d'une bourrade et stupéfixa Justin.

Puis il se tourna vers Malefoy, resté au sol. Ce dernier le regardait d'un œil rond, tenant son bras contre lui et Harry se rendit compte que Justin lui avait probablement brisé le bras.

\- Merde, Malefoy, je suis désolé. Ton bras…

\- Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie…

Harry se pencha vers Drago et l'aida à se relever avec précautions, le soutenant avec douceur.

Le Serpentard semblait en état de choc, ne quittant pas Harry des yeux, tremblant.

Harry soupira.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Tu m'as sauvé.

\- Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de te blesser, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Viens… Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Drago s'immobilisa brusquement, et se pressa contre Harry essayant de l'enlacer maladroitement malgré son bras cassé.

\- Merci. Merci Potter.

Ils échangèrent un sourire prudent, et se remirent en marche, en direction de l'infirmerie. Harry pensa que désormais, tout serait différent.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMPT : ****Viens me dire si tu vois la même chose que moi.**

* * *

C'était le soir de la Bataille. Le dernier moment, le battement de cil avant que tout ne bascule.

Drago était monté dans la tour d'astronomie, la boule au ventre. Il se frottait le bras inconsciemment, où se trouvait la preuve qu'il avait vendu son âme au diable. Depuis qu'il était marqué, il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne regrettait pas son choix.

Il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs, bien trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Et maintenant, il était piégé.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas. Peu importait à près tout.

Il devina immédiatement qui était la personne qui arrivait derrière lui. Son pas, son odeur. Sa façon de marcher également.

\- Potter.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha juste un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que Drago puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps dans son dos.

\- Tu es venu me tuer ?

Un léger rire lui répondit. Un rire triste, un peu amer.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?

Il soupira, le coeur battant. Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il préférait que ce soit Potter plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre. Le Gryffondor était son rival, mais il n'était pas cruel.

\- C'est peut être ce que je mérite. C'est ce que… tu devrais faire.

Le soupir derrière lui lui montra toute la fatigue du jeune homme.

\- Non. Tu peux changer les choses.

Drago ferma un instant les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Approche, Potter. **Viens me dire si tu vois la même chose que moi.**

Harry s'approcha près de lui, épaule contre épaule. Le visage inexpressif, il contempla le parc de Poudlard.

Au loin, des géants approchaient. Les acromentules commençaient à sortir de la forêt interdite. Il distingua quelques trolls. D'ici quelques heures, il y aurait probablement d'autres créatures, Voldemort rassemblait ses troupes. Les Mangemorts arrivaient petit à petit, et un groupe gardait l'entrée de Poudlard empêchant de sortir du château efficacement.

Harry enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Drago et celui-ci ne chercha pas à se dégager. Il n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul, bien au contraire. Il s'accrocha à la main de Harry en retour.

\- La situation a l'air désespéré, n'est-ce-pas, Malefoy ?

Le blond eut un rire stupéfait.

\- Potter…

\- A cet instant, Voldemort rassemble ses forces. Mais… Mais nous ne serons pas seul. Les aurors vont arriver. Les Centaures viendront. Hagrid essaie de convaincre des géants de nous rejoindre. Charlie Weasley arrive de Roumanie avec une troupe de dragons. Bill Weasley plaide notre cause auprès des gobelins. Et… Et nous, nous sommes ici.

\- Un groupe d'enfants. Voici ce que nous sommes.

\- Depuis quelques mois, nous nous rassemblons pour nous entraîner à nous battre en secret. Les Serpentard n'ont pas été … invités parce que nous n'étions pas sûrs de votre allégeance.

Sans un mot Drago lâcha la main de Harry et ouvrit la manche de sa chemise. Il exposa la marque des ténèbres. Harry hoqueta et passa sa main sur le tatouage noir. Puis il reprit la main de Drago et colla son bras contre le sien, en plantant ses yeux verts dans les yeux mercure de Drago. Des yeux noyés de larmes et pleins de regrets.

\- Ça ne change rien pour moi. Viens avec moi, Malefoy. Ensemble. Tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?

Harry soupira, l'air épuisé.

\- Nous deux, on s'affronte depuis que nous sommes ici. Notre vie de sorcier… nous sommes liés. Je te connais,Malefoy. Et je sais que tu n'as pas accepté cette marque de ton plein gré. Tu es un enfoiré, mais…

Drago ferma les yeux et se jeta contre Harry l'enlaçant en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Ils n'avaient pas l'ombre d'une chance. Des enfants, face aux forces des ténèbres. Une poignée, prêt à se lancer face à la mort. Pourtant, en cet instant, Drago se sentit parfaitement à sa place et l'espoir commença à réchauffer son cœur.

Il pouvait le détester, mais Potter était capable de tout. Il était celui qui provoquait les miracles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago prit une décision seul,de son plein gré.

\- Je suis avec toi, Potter.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne te fais pas tuer, Malefoy. J'ai besoin de toi.


End file.
